1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device, and more specifically to an electronic device that may be controlled through a gesture user interface.
2. Related Art
Diversified functions of terminals, such as personal computers, laptop computers, or mobile phones call for multimedia players with various functions including, for example, still or motion image obtaining, playback of music or movie files, game play, or broadcast receipt.
Such terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility and may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to portability.
To enforce and add terminal functions, it may be considered to improve structures and/or software of terminals.